More Then A Friend?
by Anime-Baby10
Summary: Sakura begins she likes Naruto more then a friend,what will she do?Read and find out.disclaimer inside.NaruSaku HinaKiba LeeTen InoShika.Plz Plz Plz R&R.will update soon,rated T just in case.
1. New Found Feelings

I dont' own Naruto,but I wish I did. Hope you like my story, and what i read in the reviews in my other stories i will try to improved on the mistakes i make.

* * *

Team's 7&8 were returning from another sucssesful mission, when Hinata said that they should stop for lunch.

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi said still reading his book.

So they stopped and had lunch.

Sakura was sitting by herself looking at the sky, she decided to see what Naruto was doing.Naruto was sitting a ways away from her,he sat there with his jacket off only in his black t-shirt and blaze orange pants.She looked at him for a while,looking at his mustles through his shirt,looking at how toned his arms were,then she found herself fantisizing what he would look like with his shirt off.She shook her head.

_"Oh jeez what am I thinking?!"_

She looked back at Naruto and she kept checking him out, the more she thought about it the more she realized...this wasn't the dweeby little 12 year old she had met almost 3 years ago, he was more mature,more handsome,stronger,taller,sexy...

_"Ahhhh what am I thinking...do I have feelings for Naruto?"_

"Go Kiba!"

Sakura looked over to see Kiba kissing Hinata under a tree,raising his hand in triumph...ok maybe he wasn't more mature.Sakura was lost in her own world,she didn't hear Kurenai coming up behind her.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura tuned her head.

"Oh hi Sensei."

"What are you looking at?"

Sakura blushed a little and turned her head.

"Oh um nothing."

Kurenai smerked a little and looked in the direction she was looking in.

"You were looking at Naruto weren't you."

Sakura blushed deep.

"I...yeah I was."

Sakura paused for a moment.

"Sensei can I ask your advice on something?"

Kurenai sat down beside her.

"Sure,about what?"

Sakura twidled with her thumbs.

"Um if you had feelings for a friend, what would you do?"

"Hm,you ask like i'd know about this kind of thing."

"Well I just asked because you and Kakashi-Sensei...nevermind."

"When Kakashi and me were 14, I decided to ask him out."

Sakura felt a little better now that she was talking about her feelings.

"So what happend?"

"Well we went out for about a year,and we found out we wern't ment to be anymore then friends."

"Oh...so it didn't wreck your friendship?"

"Of course not...if that person is your true friend it shouldn't matter what happens."

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Thanks Sensei I needed that."

* * *

Later that night...

Sakura lied in bed,she was thinking about what had happened,her talk with Kurenai,her feelings for Naruto,with she found out she did have, most of all she felt something more.Sakura must have lied awake for hours thinking abd the more she thought,the more she realized...she was head over heels in love with Naruto.

* * *

How you like the first chapter?? I will update soon so keep looking for when it comes.


	2. A Confession

For the next few days Sakura avoided Naruto,she wasn't sure how to act around Naruto since she found out she loved him.Sakura tried to not think about it, so she went with Ino,TenTen,and Hinata to a cafe.

"I won't be able to stay long, Shikamaru is gonna be here soon to pick me up."

"Speaking of men,why don't you have one Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the table and sighed.

"Well I do...kinda."

"Who?"

"Well I um..."

Sakura was to embaressed to say it.

"Hey Babe lets go."

"Coming Shika-Kun."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Sorry hun,bye guys."

"Bye Ino."

Ino left with Shikamaru,and Sakura let out a sigh.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hinata."

"Oh come on me and Hinata have been your best friends since you were 2...you can't hide it Sakura."

"I'm in love with Naruto!"

Sakura blushed and covered her mouth,she almost screamed it.Hinata jaw dropped, and Sakura started to cry,she put her face in her hands.

"Hey hey Sakura it's ok if you love Naruto,we won't judge you will we Hinata...Hinata...earth to Hinata!...what are you looking at?"

Sakura and TenTen looked behind them and saw (There men) Naruto,Lee,and Kiba,coming into the cafe.Sakura got really nervous when she saw Naruto.

_"Oh no what should I do?! Should I run?No no,I could get up and slip out the door...ahhh damn it!"_

Sakura was trapped.


	3. The Second Confession

"Hey Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked up then back down.

"Oh um hi Naruto."

"Lee!"

TenTen hopped out of the seat and hugged him.

"Oh,hi TenTen...could you stop hugging me I can't breath."

"Oh sorry Lee."

So Lee sat by TenTen,Kiba sat by Hinata,and Sakura and Naruto sat on the opposite sides on the out sides of the table.Naruto sat there and talked to Kiba while Sakura was trying hard just to stare at the floor.Naruto looked at Sakura then back to Kiba,but he found himself looking at her again,everytime he looked away he couldn't help but look back at her,he looked at her again and looked at her emerald green eyes,she had let her hair grow back out.

_"Sakura-Chan looks better with long hair."_

Sakura's head was screaming to tell him how she felt but she couldn't,she decided to leave but she noticed Naruto was staring at her,she blushed and looked at him.

"I gotta go guys."

They all looked at her.

"Why you gonna leave Sakura-Chan?"

She stopped and stared at the ground.

"Naruto I...I just need to go."

She started to walk away,Naruto got up and put his hand on her shoulder,she shivered all over when he touched her.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?"

"Nothing...Naruto let go of me."

She brushed his hand off her shoulder,but he grabbed her arm gentely.

"Sakura please,tell me."

"Naruto let go of me now."

"Sakura what's wrong,you're acting all dipressed."

"Well..."TenTen started but Sakura gave her a dirty look.

"Naruto!"

Sakura was at the brink where she couldn't control her emotions any more.

"Naruto I said let go of me right now!!!"

She slapped him across his face,she started to sob as she looked at the ground.

"Sa...kura...please tell me...I want to help you."

"I love you."Sakura said it in a low sad voice.

"Sakura I can't hear you."

She closed her eye,and yelled it in his face.

"I said i'm in love with you!!!"

She ran out of the cafe.Naruto was in shock of what he just heard.Kiba and Lee's jaws dropped.

"Did she just say she was in love with NARUTO?!"

_"Sakura...did you really mean that...I wonder...do you really love me?"_

_

* * *

_

So howd you like it?I'll try to keep updating,and i'll try and make the next chapter really good. R&R please


End file.
